


The Doctor Is Sick

by TheaNishimori



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: Tony taking care of Stephen. That is all. ^_^;





	The Doctor Is Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



“Hello! Hello~? Anybody home?”

Tony was puzzled that nobody answered. Just as he was about to give up and leave the Sanctum, the Cloak of Levitation came hurtling down from an upper level and landed on his shoulders, then hauled him up.

“Hey! Wha… What’s going on?” he demanded, but the Cloak only floated him through a dim corridor before depositing him in front of a door. “Is Stephen in here?”

The Cloak turned the knob for him in response, opening the door to reveal Stephen lying in bed, curled up in a fetal position.

Tony assessed the situation quickly: the wizard was pale to the point of looking blue, shivering even under a pile of blankets, and had a bucket placed on the floor near the bed for easy access.

“Hey,” he said softly while approaching, “what’s the matter? Did you get the flu?”

“Tony,” Stephen mumbled, struggling to open his eyes. “No…. F… Food poisoning.”

“This bad?” Tony responded, alarmed.

“M… Mystical… beast,” Stephen explained. “Didn’t… neutralize… alpha particles… enough.”

“Um… all right, so… what can I do?”

Stephen thought for a moment. “Fight… dehydration. Need… IV.”

“Okay, I can get that. I’ll be right back.” Tony was already halfway out the door, but he turned back to say, “Don’t go anywhere!”

“Heh,” Stephen replied weakly with an attempt at a smile, which only worried Tony more.

 

* * *

 

He was back within ten minutes with some IV fluids and equipment from the nearest hospital -- which had received a hefty donation in return -- as well as a Chinese takeout bag. He set the bag on an antique chest of drawers before getting to work on inserting the IV needle. Unfortunately, Stephen’s arm was trembling and Tony needed both hands to target the vein.

“Hey, Magic Cape -- a little help here?” Tony asked, and the Cloak held down Stephen’s arm. Having set up the drip bag on the stand (also compliments of the grateful hospital), Tony set about tidying the room, dumping out the bucket (the contents of which he tried not to see) in the toilet and rinsing it, then using a warm washcloth to gently wipe away the clammy sweat on Stephen’s face and neck, and propping him up in a more upright position with some blankets.

“The IV will help get you rehydrated, but you need some real food too… if you can keep it down,” Tony said while combing Stephen’s hair back out of his face with his fingers. “Think you can handle some eggy rice porridge?”

“I’m… not sure,” Stephen replied, but he seemed able to keep his eyes open better now. “I can… try.”

“Well, it’s from the Hao House… supposed to be the best place in Greenwich Village.” Tony sat on the edge of the bed and unwrapped the plastic wrap encasing the styrofoam container. The aroma of egg and broth and scallions wafted out. “What do you think?” he asked, holding it a little closer to Stephen so he could smell it -- and also poised to grab the bucket if necessary.

“Oh! That smells… wonderful,” Stephen said with a sigh.

“Let’s give it a try, then,” Tony murmured, scooping up a small bite with a plastic spoon and blowing on it. Stephen moved his hand as though to take it but Tony stopped him. “Ah, ah! Just lie back and let me do this, all right? Your hands shake at the best of times, and this is certainly not one of those.”

“I can… feed myself,” Stephen replied indignantly, but he let his hand drop back onto the bed.

“Sure you can, but no need to wear half your food,” Tony retorted while placing the spoon near Stephen’s mouth. “Say ‘Ahh!’”

Stephen refused to make the sound but he did part his lips enough for Tony to place the spoon inside. He swallowed the mouthful tentatively.

“Is it okay?”

“I think so. It’s delicious.”

Tony patiently fed Stephen, one spoonful at a time, until he had eaten half of the container and admitted he couldn’t manage any more. In that time he had also been infused with a quarter of the bag of IV fluid and -- much to Tony’s relief -- had stopped shivering. His color seemed to be returning as well. Satisfied, Tony reduced the height of the pillows so Stephen could sleep easier and tucked him in. But instead of leaving then, he lay down behind Stephen to spoon him.

“Tony…” Stephen began uncertainly.

“Get some rest. And if you need anything, I’ll be right here.” Tony slid one arm over Stephen’s body in a protective gesture.

“Thank you,” Stephen whispered.

Tony smiled before kissing his ear. “Goodnight, Stephen.”


End file.
